Love is Light
by Pandasex101
Summary: I suck worse with Titles so sorry for that! I'm coupling a bunch of people in this one! Rated M for cursing, violence, and sexy time. Hinata accepts a jacket from a blue eyed stranger after he accidently trips her. Who knew it would get her into some really deep crap.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzamaki was notorious for his gang, The Hidden Leaf. A group of college aged kids, with an ambition to be the best. Naruto stood at a good 6 feet, with sunny blonde hair. He had these deep blue eyes. Most of the times he was energetic and happy, but he had a serious streak about him. But at the moment his stomach growled hungrily, and he grinned. He was outside of Konoha University, waiting on his best friend. After his time in High School he decided to not pursue a college career. The school scene wasn't for him. However, Sasuke did. And here he was, waiting on Sasuke so they could talk a bit about the Akutski while they ate. He sat down at a bench. Only a couple of minutes for their class ended and he could finally get his ramen. He leaned back shutting his eyes, and he began to stretch out his legs. The moment he did so though he felt someone bump into them. He whipped his head down, eyes suddenly wide. A young womans books were suddenly sprawled out on the floor. And she laid out on the floor herself. He had accidently tripped her. Her indigo hair was in a loose messy bun. As she sat up, she showed her sweater dress was covered in dirt. She had a small tear in her pearl colored eyes. Naruto quickly stood grabbing her books. "Shit! Sorry! I didn't see you."

The girl rubbed her eyes. "O-ow.." Naruto held out his hand to her. "Sorry again!" She shook her head. "It's ok.." He looked at her in the eyes. " Are you hurt anywhere?" She shook her head at that, and he looked at her now muddy attire. He quickly ripped off his jacket and handed it to her. "Here, to make up for the mud." She shook her head again, but he insisted, draping it over her shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll find you again." He said with a grin. Suddenly he saw Sasuke exiting the school. "What's your name?" He asked briefly.

"Hi...Hinata."

He grinned. "Pretty name. Don't worry Hinata. I'll find you!" He said as he ran off. She watched him, wrapping the jacket around her a bit more, smiling, as she headed across the street into the coffee shop.

Naruto punched Sasuke in the arm, earning him a glare. "Oi! Hurry up, I'm starving." Sasuke shook his head. "What were you doing with Hinata? She's a sweet girl, don't go messing up her life." Naruto frowned. "Hey I don't ruin lives. I accidently tripped her and offered her my jacket!" Sasuke stared at him. "You 'tripped' her yet you don't ruin lives." He said with a smirk playing on his lips. Naruto got an angry look. "Bah! Whatever, lets go eat!" Sasuke laughed. As the walked they discussed news on their rivals the Akutski's. News was, their hideout was close to being found, and soon Naruto could finally make his attack. They'd been trying to cut them out of the city for years, but they always seemed one step ahead. Not this time. They would finally be out of the way. Naruto sat at his favorite resteraunt, and ordered the biggest bowl of ramen he could. Sasuke ordered a regular, and they ate in silence. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "How are you and Sakura?" Sasuke laughed running his fingers through his hair. "Good. She's been good. Happily working hard to be a doctor. Loves sharing the room. It's perfect." Naruto gave a bit of a longing smile. "Good." Sasuke gave him a side glance. "You should find a girl Naruto. It's be healthy for you!" Naruto laughed. Hinata flashed through his mind, and he set his spoon down. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Ohhhh are thinking about someone." Naruto's face turned red. "No."

"Yeah, who is it."

Naruto's face turned even more red.

"Quit it!"

Sasuke tapped his chin. "Hmmm...Ino? No, to preppy for you...TenTen is Neji's...maybe...no...not your type."

Naruto started shoving food into his mouth as quick as he could. He's just met her. He didn't know anything about her he wasn't giving Sasuke any satisfaction. Sasuke chuckled and stood up. "Come on Dobe, we need to get back to the house. Everyone is probably waiting for updates on the Akutski." After getting to go bags for their food, they left.

Hinata awoke the next morning, clutching onto the jacket the boy had given her. She stretched in her sleeping bag. The months were growing cold and she needed to find a new shelter to sleep in. The tent was good for summer, keeping her from rain and wind. But it wasn't going to keep out the bitter temperature. She was a couple hundred short of paying for a couple months of rent. But she was hoping she could pay for what she could, and then earn the rest along the way. She made her way out of the tent, shivering a little. She used the creek to get ready, and she locked everything into her tent, being sure to grab the jacket. She put it around her, practically jogging to the school. She saw Sasuke with Naruto yesterday, and decided to give it to Sasuke, with a message. She was oddly excited. As she walked into the school, she looked around. Sasuke's locker was around here somewhere. Suddenly, Hinata found herself being slammed into a locker. She was surprised as her gaze turned to look at a set of deep purple eyes. The male had orange hair, and piercing up and down each side of his nose. She suddenly felt very small. The male pushed her closer to the locker. "That's Naruto's jacket." She stared back. That was his name. "Nar-u-to." She said softly. He suddenly had a look of aggravation. "Yeah you slow or something? You his girl or what?" She turned red, quickly shaking her head. Pain tilted his head. "Then why the jacket?"

Hinata was nervous. "I...I'm not his girlfriend." Pain was becoming angrier. "You ANSWERED that already." He slammed his fist into the locker centimeters from her head. Now she was scared. She whimpered a little, tears were welling up in her eyes. And she did the only thing she could to help her situation. She kneed him between the legs, and she ran. She wasn't watching and she slammed into someone, and they sent her catapulting back onto the floor. She looked up, tears running down her face and those blue eyes once again locked with hers. "Eh? Hey Hinata! I thought I told you I'd find you, but I guess you found me haha!" He held out a hand to her, grinning. A girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes, had her arm around Sasukes, and was peeking at Hinata "Ah! She's cuteeeee Naruto!". Hinata took his hand, ignoring what the girl said, and without thinking she pushed herself into him, sobbing into his shirt. Naruto put a hand on her head, stroking her hair. "Hey, Hinata, what's up? It's ok." The girl on Sasukes arm and Sasuke both looked concerned. Suddenly, rounding the corner was Pain. And he had company this time. A girl with short blue hair, and a guy that had blue hair with a shark tattooed from his neck, that disappeared under his shirt. "There's the little cunt." Naruto looked at them seriously, gently putting Hinata behind him. Sakura gently took her aside, and checked on her. "Aye, are you ok? Is Pain the reason your crying. Don't worry Naruto and Sasuke will handle those idiots. I'm sorry they scared you. I'm Sakura!" Hinata gave a small smile, wiping at her eyes. "I'm Hinata." Naruto had his hands in his pockets and was standing tall. Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned on the lockers. Pain started making his way over. "Move it, I have business with that bitch." Naruto grimaced. "She isn't a bitch you fucking shit bag." He sounded so cold. Hinata had only hear happiness and excitement. A bit of a tingle went through her when he sounded so demanding. Pain stopped in his tracks. "So she IS your bitch." Naruto snapped punching him in the face. Sasuke straightened up and stared at him. "Naruto!? What the hell you usually don't throw the first punch!?" Naruto casted a side glance at Sasuke. Sasuke clenched his fist. Naruto was getting to angry, he'd let out the Kyuubi. Then we'd all have a problem. Naruto's eyes we're half red, half blue. "She. Isn't. A. Bitch."

Pain was caught by his friends, and they all looked at Naruto. Pain stood straight. "Sorry call em' as I see em'." Naruto took a step forward, until a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. "Please...don't get so angry for me. Nothing he says...nothing he says effects me." Naruto put a hand over Hinatas, his eyes going back to blue. "Pain, you BETTER, stay away from her got it?" Pain nodded. Sasuke was astonished, but he followed Naruto out of the school. Sakura looked at Sasuke and leaned into his ear. "You ok?"

Sasuke nodded. "I just can't believe...he calmed down so quick for her. It took us hours to get him down from just THAT state when Kyuubi came up. There's something about her.."

Sakura smiled. "Uh duh. She's cute. And she's innocent. She's nice, and look at how quickly she jumped to his side. Bet their gonna fall in love!" Sasuke chuckled. " Jumping the gun huh?" Naruto was in front of him, he had a pretty serious face. And Hinata had her hands folded in front of her staring at the floor. Naruto faced Sasuke and Sakura. "Go home. I'm taking Hinata to lunch. She's been seen by the Akatski. I need to let her understand her situation. They probably thinks she's part of the group."

Hinata had her eyes fixed her eyes on Naruto. What did she get herself into from accepting a jacket from this blue eyed stranger. 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Hinata walked in silence for a few minutes. She took a peek at him, and saw he still had a very serious look on his face. She was about to say something to break the silence, when her stomach growled so loudly Naruto looked at her. Her face turned scarlet and she looked at the ground. Naruto couldn't help it, and busted into a fit of laughter. "Geez! Let's feed that thing Hinata!" She looked at him, her eyes wide. His laugh was amazing. She smiled and giggled a little. "Come to think of it... I skipped breakfast today." She stated softly. Naruto looked at her. "I'll treat you then!" Hinata blushed, shaking her head. "No, it's ok, I can pay for myself!"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope! I've got it. How about the coffee shop?" Hinata looked at him and tapped her lips. "I like ramen!" Naruto snapped his head at her. "Oi, you're my soul mate Hinata, I love ramen!" She giggled a little and both of them sat down at the shop. Naruto ordered for them. Hinata took off Naruto's jacket and handed it to him. "Thank you Naruto. It kept me very warm last night!" Naruto grinned, pushing her bowl in front of her and tying the jacket around his waist. "So you wore it all night eh?" Hinata's face was stained with a heavy blush, and she started to eat silently. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. She ate a little faster, shoving food into her mouth, and Naruto watched. "Hey slow down there..I don't want you to choke haha!" Hinata gave an embarrassed smile. They sat in silence for a bit, until they finished their meals. "Naruto leaned back, rubbing his stomach. "Hit the spot!" Hinata smiled. "Yes, thank you Naruto." He grinned at her. "Not a problem. But, we do have to talk." He leaned forward onto his hands, and Hinata looked at him curiously.

Naruto looked at her. "I'm the leader for the Hidden Leaf." Hinata's eyes became as big as saucers. She was eating lunch with a gang LEADER. Not even just a member of the gang, their leader. Naruto eyed her cautiously. "And Pain is part of our rival gang. That's why he attacked you. He thought you were my girlfriend." She blushed a little, averting her eyes. Naruto ran his finger through his hair. "And because I defended you, I didn't actually deny it. So you have options. One, you can go home, and we never talk again, and I hope they never find you. Or two, you move into the base house with all of us. You can join our gang or you can just be a guest. But I'd like if you stayed. I would like to make sure your safe." Hinata stared at him. She could either go home, and HOPE it worked. Or she could be with Naruto. Her eyes were fixed on him, and he stared back curiously.

"Naruto, I want to be with you."

Naruto gained a small blush, a grin spreading across his face. "Datteboya! Then lets go to your house and get your stuff eh?"  
Hinata followed after him. "Naruto...about my uhm...'home'.." He looked at her. " I don't have a real...uhm ...home." He tilted his head confused. Hinata looked really embarrassed. "Just...please don't make fun of me when we get there." Naruto, still very confused, nodded. They walked quietly reaching the edge of the woods. Hinata made her way up to the tent and held out her arms. She gave a weak 'Tada'. Naruto looked at the tent and then at Hinata. Hinata looked at the grass, gently giving it a kick. She was embarrassed, no one had known about this. "Hinata...I'm glad I know you're gonna be safe from more then just the Akatski." He rested a hand on her shoulder, and for a second they stared at each other. Hinata broke the stare and started packing her things. When they finished, Naruto carried the heavier bag for her, and led her to her new home. When they had arrived most everyone was gone. Sakura was excited Hinata would be joining the house. She showed her around, pulling her away from Naruto. Naruto took her things into a room that would be hers.

* * *

Sakura pulled me around the house explaining things to me. She told me, I could eat whatever I wanted. She told me about the people in the house, their names, what they were like. She showed me my room, it was huge. I even had my own bathroom. She left me to unpack, shutting my door. I collapsed backwards on my bed, staring at the ceiling. This was an amazing room. It fit a queen bed, desk and chair, closet, and a bathroom. I rolled onto my stomach, staring at the wall the bed was up against. Apparently I was next to Naruto's room. I smiled at the thought, and laid my head on the pillow. This bed was so inviting. After sleeping on a sleeping bag, this bed felt like a cloud. My eyes drifted heavily shut. I dreamt about blue eyes that night.

* * *

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

Everyone made it home, and I called a meeting into the living room. I went upstairs to grab Hinata, however she was curled at the edge of her bed, fast a asleep. I tucked her in moving her hair out of her face. I went downstairs and made my way in to the living room. "Listen up!" Everyone turned their attention to me. "We've got a new girl. Treat her with respect she's a little on the shy side. She is not part of the gang at the moment, she is being protected. I put her in danger, so I owe her. She's our guest." With a nod from everyone I went upstairs into my room. I faintly heard Sasuke say something to the group, but I just shut my door and sank into my bed. The full moon was getting closer, and I was having more and more trouble sleeping. The Kyuubi would be visiting soon. 

* * *

Sasuke turned to the group the moment Naruto disappeared. "So this girl, her names Hinata!" Neji, a boy with the same eyes as Hinata, and long brown hair spoke up. "Hinata? My cousin?"  
Sasuke nodded. "But that's not all. Sakura was with me when she calmed down the Kyuubi in seconds." He had everyone's attention now. Sakura joined Sasuke in the center of the room. "We're thinking about letting her in the room when the Kyuubi takes Naruto." Neji stood up. "You're gonna get her killed!" Sakura shook her head. "Listen, we watched it HAPPEN. She just pulled Naruto right out of Kyuubi state. She can do this Neji. And we'll be here, just not in the same room as them." Neji sat down, a girl with two brown buns, and chocolate eyes, put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Neji looked at her and gave a small, soft smile. "Thank you, TenTen." She nodded. They were quiet for some time, each thinking seriously about their decision.

* * *

Hinata stretched under the covers, her face being hit with sunlight. She yawned, a smile on her face. It was so warm in here, she loved it. Slowly sitting up, Hinata looked out her window. The view was drop dead gorgeous. Sun rising, reflection on a lake. Fog hovering along the horizon. She smiled leaning on her hand and watching it. "Beautiful eh?" Said a voice behind her. She looked over and saw Naruto in her doorway. He had on a black t-shirt and boxers. She smiled at him and nodded. He came in, sitting himself down on the chair next to her desk. The stared at one another in silence for a bit. Hinata giggled, getting out of her bed. "Now fine sir. I think you are a little clad to be in a ladies room, no?" Naruto grinned, going back to the door. "Hey, my dick is covered. That's what matters." Hinata snorted and laughed, following Naruto out of the room. They made their way into the kitchen, and Hinata offered to make him breakfast. "Only if you let me help." He stated simply. She nodded, handing him the ingredients. They made breakfast, side by side. Kiba, and his dog came down and saw them laughing and giggling in the kitchen. He ran straight to Ino's room, knocking on the door. Ino, begrudgingly got out of bed, but immediately lit up as her and Kiba spied on them through the kitchen door. Before long, the group was all piled on top of each other, trying as hard as they could to watch. Naruto put a piece of muffin batter on Hinata's nose, and she scrunched it up, looking at him. "Now you're gonna have to lick it!" Naruto laughed softly, kissing her nose, and giving it a small lick. She blushed, looking down at the counter. They sat in silence, finishing up preparing breakfast. After a few moments, Hinata laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto laid his head on top of hers. They sat like that for some time. Ino tried leanings in closer to get a better look. She wound up stepping on Akimaru's tail. He yelped, backing into Sasuke. And before you knew it, the group was on the floor, in a pile, with Hinata and Naruto staring at them. They all tried to play it off, but Hinata walked out giggling, and she glanced over at Naruto. "I think I'm going to shower." She waved at him, stepping over them and jogging her way up the steps. Naruto held up his hands and glared at them. "Really guys?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata stood in front of the mirror, drying her hair with a towel. Tying it into a bun, Hinata put little orange flower clips underneath the bun. She put on a soft pink lip gloss, and slipped on her long sleeved black dress. The back dipped low, and in the middle was a bow. She slid on her flats, and made her way down the stairs. Nobody was in the kitchen and she noticed a note on the fridge. She picked it up, and her eyes scanned it.

_Hinata,_

_We had a couple of thing that needed to get done._  
_I had a spare cell in my room, so I booted her up!_  
_Text me and let me know what you're wearing ;) I put my number in the phone. You'll figure out what I put it under._

_-Naruto-_

_P.s. (Kidding about what you're wearing haha)_

Hinata laughed, she was so amused by Naruto. She picked up the cell phone, and her fingers slid on the screen before she was pretty sure she found what she was looking for. The name Naruto gave himself made Hinata bust into a fit of laughter. He'd named himself, "The Best". Hinata shook her head, giving him a quick text.

_"I'm wearing a dress ;)"_

She set it down, starting to clean the dishes when it beeped. She pulled it closer to her, popping some bacon in her mouth.

_"Oh..are yah? A picture is worth a thousand words yah know?"_

She laughed, she wasn't just giving him a picture.

_"I don't send pictures to strangers, sorry :)"_

She sat at the table flipping over to the camera and taking a picture of herself. The phone beeped and she pulled open the message.

_"But Hinata, I'm no stranger, we shared lunch!"_

A picture of a smiling Naruto was attached. Hinata giggled, sending her the picture of herself.

_"OHHHH Right sorry 'the best' wasn't ringing a bell!"_

She decided to call Naruto. He answered quickly. _"What do you mean the best didn't ring a bell! You should have immediately known who it is!"_ That made her laugh. "Sorry Naruto." He chuckled. _"You're forgiven."_ Hinata smiled as a comfortable silence hung over the phone.

_"Hey...Hinata?"_

"Yes Naruto?"

_"Let me take you out tonight.. Just us. Maybe a dinner picnic down by the lake?"_

She smiled softly playing with her hands and was about to answer him, when Kiba came bursting through the door. "Hinata will you make me lunch! I'm starving."

She laughed, and Naruto started mumbling. _"Tell him to cook his own lunch!"_ She giggled, and said "Naruto. I'll say yes to your request." And she hung up the phone.

* * *

Naruto had the biggest smile on his face a they walked to the meeting area. She was actually willing to go out to dinner with him. Sasuke was smirking beside him. "We have a very serious meeting to get through, and if you smile like that through them, we may have a problem." Naruto laughed, he couldn't help it. "God Sasuke when was the last time I was interested in a girl? That actually liked me back." Sasuke thought back. "It's been a few years but you and that one girl used to be real deep. What was her name...Lora? Lorie? Uhh..."

Naruto stopped walking, staring straight ahead. "Lee-ann."

Sasuke clapped his hands together. "Yeah that was her."

"You called?" A female tucked her soft blonde hair behind her ear, her lips a dark red. "Naruto-kun. Long time no see." She was accompanied by Pain, and an older version of Sasuke. "You can call me Uzumaki, Lee-ann. " He stated a little bitterly. Lee-ann pouted getting close to him. "If this is about that little vixen at the hide out, I wouldn't worry about her for to long Naruto. Pain is itching to get close to her so she can..apologize for kicking him." Naruto clenched his fist. "Get on with your business." Lee-ann crossed her arms. "Whatever, I'll get what I want eventually Naruto" She stepped back. "We have a proposition. We want to work together. The Akatski have gotten out of hand, and we want to help you defeat them. They've let the power get to their head, and we are suffering for it." Naruto stared, taking it in. "You give us some information that's hard to come by and I'll let you know if we even want your help. Or not" Lee-ann scoffed, grabbing Naruto in the chest area of his shirt and putting her hips against his. "Naruto-kun, you can always trust me. Let go out tonight." He shoved her off. "I have a date tonight. From you? I want information. One week. Make it good." He walked back towards his car with Sasuke and drove off. She stood there fuming. Pain snickered, "He seemed reallll attracted." She held up his phone. "No, but he will be. Let's see where he and her are going tonight."

* * *

Hinata was walking with Akamaru out front when Naruto pulled in. He stepped out waving at her, and quickly telling her he was going to go set the picnic up. Hinata nodded as Sasuke came up to her grinning. "You really brighten up his day Hinata. Want me to get Sakura so she can help yah get ready? She loved dressing up other people." Hinata laughed and nodded. "That would be nice." Sasuke nodded sending Sakura a quick text. In a couple of seconds Sakura and Ino were dragging Hinata up the stairs.

* * *

The sun started to set, and Hinata was beautiful. Her long dark hair was straightened, cascading down her back, a clip of a fox in her hair, Ino said it was his favorite animal. She wore a white and black plaid button up, and high wasted skinny jeans. She wore no make up, because Sakura felt she didn't need it, and a pair of flip flops. Hinata thanked the girls who gave her a thumbs up. Hinata started making her way down the back to where the lake was. As she got closer, she noticed Naruto there, and a female standing in front of them. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could see the girl was beautiful. She wore nothing but a bikini, a shawl around her waist. Hinata was about to introduce herself when suddenly the girl threw herself at Naruto, kissing him. For seconds he didn't resist, and Hinata took that opportunity to make her way back into the house. She leaned on the door, and Sakura looked at her. "Eh don't be nervous! Go get him!" Hinata shook her head, tears starting to stream down her face. "She kissed him..i-is that what he wanted me to see, he didn't have to lead me on!" She covered her face, going up to her room. Sakura, who was a little confused, looked out the window. She became angry, raising her fist up. "That stupid little whore! I'm going down there, and then I'm knocking out Naruto too!" She marched her way to the beach, and came up on them arguing. Before either could bat an eyelash, Sakura's punched Lee-ann dead in the nose. "Chyah! How dare you!"

Naruto looked at her, and tilted his head. "Sakura?"

Sakura turned to him. "AND YOU! Letting poor Hinata see you kiss that wench!" She punched him in the chest. "Ah! Sakura! Hinata saw us?"

Sakura got angrier. "DID YOU NOT WANT HER TO! I OUTTA BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU THEN!" Lee-ann was out cold. Naruto shook his head, putting his hands up. "No she threw herself at me! I need to clear it up!" Naruto went running up to the house, nearly breaking the door down. He looked around, and Sasuke nodded up to her bedroom. Naruto made his way up there and slowly, opened the door. Hinata had her face buried in the pillow, and was sobbing quietly. Naruto walked up behind her, sliding down onto the bed. Hinata sat up, staring at him. She quickly wiped her face. "Why didn't you just tell me Naruto. You didn't have to lead me on. I would have understood." Naruto gave her a small smile, and put his hand on the side of her cheek. "Hinata...there's nothing to tell. Lee-ann is a long forgotten ex. She threw herself at me. I don't like her in the least Hinata." She stared at him, and hung her head. "Now I feel stupid." He laughed. "Don't, I would have felt the same." She looked up at him, staring. Naruto grabbed her by the cheeks, and kissed her softly. Her eyes shut and her hands went to his shirt. He picked her up bridal and carried her back down to the lake. He laid her on the blanket, the candles still burning. He was crawling over her and they just looked at each other. "Naruto...I'm not very hungry."

He kissed her deeply, starting to unbutton her shirt and whispered, "Me neither."


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura yawned stretching out next to Sasuke. It had been months since she officially shared a room with him, and she loved it. Sasuke was still fast asleep. She smiled, running her fingers up and down his back. He twitched wrapping her in his arms. She smiled, leaning on his chest. She was thinking about when he finally cracked, telling him how much he loved her and what he would have given to keep her.

_-Flashback-_

_Sakura was leaving the compound. She planned on studying more into the medical field, which involved her leaving the states. She had permission from Naruto to leave the gang, and Sasuke was there furious. "What makes you think you can just leave? Without even talking to us?" Sakura whipped around, glaring at him directly. "Who are YOU to tell me how to live my life. You chose not to be anything more then my friend Sasuke and as that, you should learn your place." He flinched. She was right. He had rejected her, telling her he wasn't ready, but was so willing to lead her on like a girlfriend. She nodded at her triumph, picking up her bag. She had made it half into the hallway, when Sasuke slammed his fist on the wall. "You want to know what I feel about you Sakura? I love you and it's SCARY. You're so willing for me, to do anything, to unconditionally love me and I fear I will mess that up for you. That I might fail you. Please...I'm willing to change. Just please...stay." She had started crying. What else could she do? She had been pining after him for so long. And when he was about to lose her, he fought for her. He wanted her here. She whipped around, a very serious face. "FINE. But YOU'RE the one moving my shit into your room! Got it!" Sasuke gave her a relieved smile._

_-End Flashback-_

Sakura wondered how Hinata and Naruto were doing. After the fight with her and Lee-Ann, she dragged her out to the street. She found Naruto's phone in Lee-anns possession, and knew she had set him up. So she beat her some more. She looked at Sasuke, gently nudging him. His eyes opened groggily and he look at her. "Hn...what? It's early?" She gave him a smile. "Yeah... but I need you to check on Naruto and Hinata for me!" Sasuke shook his head. "Nuh-uh"

She looked up at him, glaring. "We need to know. The Kyuubi comes tonight. On the full moon, remember?" Sasuke groaned, throwing his head back, and grumbled as he made his way out of bed. He slid on his jacket, and left the room, knocking on Hinata's door. No answer, so he peeked inside. Nothing. He repeated this action on Naruto's door, and made his way down the stairs. He asked Kiba if he saw them. "Nah, they never came up from the lake." Sasuke rolled his eyes, making his ways down there. As he neared the beach, he could see Hinata, wrapped in Naruto's jacket, nothing underneath. Naruto was covered by his boxers. Sasuke walked up behind them. "Aye! Shouldn't you two be up in your rooms, other people use this beach yah know." Hinata's face lit up to a scarlet red, and she wrapped the blanket around her, stumbling to get up, and make her way up the stairs. Her face only proved that it was able to become a darker shade of red, when her legs gave out from underneath her. Sasuke grinned, as Naruto held her up. "Oiii...Hinattaaaa...you gave it up to him eh eh?"

She smiled, but buried her face into Naruo's chest. Naruto looked a little agitated. "Is there something you want Sasuke?" Sasuke's grin faded as he realized Kyuubi was probably bothering Naruto. "No, just wanted to make sure you two didn't get too caught up in the moment, and sit in the freezing air." Hinata nodded, and thanked him. She put a soothing hand on Naruto's chest as he walked away. Naruto picked her up bridal, and carried her up to the house. Kiba whistled at them, only causing Naruto's agitation to grow. He threw a warning glare over at Kiba who shut up. Carrying her up to her room, he set her down on her bed. "I'm going downstair's to train. If you want, you can join me." He scratched the back of his head nervously. She gave him a smile. "After I shower I'll be right down." He grinned, and left her room, making his way down the stairs. Naruto quickly ate a sandwich, jogging out to the training room. 

* * *

Hinata was upstairs, walking into the bathroom. She took off Naruto's jacket, turning on her bath water. She stared at herself in his shirt, and blushed softly. Last night was her first time, but she couldn't be happier, with who it was with. She slipped off the shirt, catching his sent. She smiled, putting it to the side, and slipped into the bath. The hot water soothed her achey body, and she slid down until her nose hovered above it. Shutting her eyes until she was fully relaxed. 

* * *

Naruto was sweating profusely. He stepped back, getting back into stance. He steadied his breathing, aiming straight for the dummy in front of him. He took a punch, bringing it back in sync with bringing his foot up to kick. He kept this up for some time before, his knuckles started to ache. He stepped back again, as Hinata brought herself down the stairs. She was wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants, her hair in a light bun. He grinned at her, sweat pouring into his shirt, as he walked up to her. "Let me teach you how to shoot." She looked at him. "Shoot?" He grinned, nodding and walked into the next room. "First of all wear the goggles and the ear muffs. It'll keep you safe and make it a little less scary." She nodded slipping them on. He loaded a handgun for her, leaving the safety on. He showed her the stance, and how too aim. He handed it to her, letting her get into stance. He slid off the safety, and told her to go for it. Hinata shot the first bullet, causing her to take a step back and let out a little 'eep'. Getting back into position, she continued until she was out of bullets. She had missed a couple of times but got the dummy a decent amount of times. She giggled looking at Naruto, whom had an impressed look on his face. "Next time, you'll probably hit all of them if your eyes stay OPEN." She laughed, and looked at him. He took the gun from her and started to put it away. She slipped off the goggles and the earmuffs hanging on them on their hook. They left the room, heading into the kitchen. Hinata had offered to make dinner for everyone, and Naruto nodded. 

* * *

After Hinata made sure everyone was fed, Sakura offered to help Hinata with the dishes. "Thank you Sakura, it was kind of you to help." Sakura waved her hand. "You cooked! It's the least I can do." Hinata smiled.

"Hinata...there's something you need to know. About Naruto." Hinata put the plate she was cleaning down, and looked at her, worry on her face. Sakura sighed, sitting down on the chair to the dining table. She folded her hands, gesturing for Hinata to sit down. Hinata did, never taking her eyes off of Sakura. Sakura sighed, scratching the back of her head. "Naruto is..'different' from us. He has...demons." Hinata laughed a little. "Who doesn't?"

Sakura, however, wasn't laughing. "His demons are real, Hinata. Naruto was sealed with the Kyuubi. I know it sounds stupid, or unbelievable, but the Kyuubi is dangerous. Naruto becomes increasingly angry. The gang's been a good outlet for his anger, but on some nights, the Kyuubi takes full control. And Naruto will change. We've noticed only you have to ability to keep him sane..." Hinata had an odd look on her face. This sounded like something from a fairytale. This was modern day, not back when demons were a believable thing. But she couldn't deny how Naruto changed when he was upset.

She was about to speak up, when music was being turned on in the living room. Sakura looked agitated. She got up, slamming the kitchen door open, to see the guys in the living room, music blaring, and drinks being poured. Sasuke gave Sakura an apologetic look. "Naruto started drinking. And well.." Naruto had a bottle to his lips and side glanced at Sakura. She rolled her eyes, and gestured Hinata into the living room. Naruto patted for Hinata to sit next to him. She obliged, sinking into his arms as he held onto her shoulder. After awhile, everyone was drinking, the mood was light. Kiba was playing with his guitar, and some of the guys were enjoying making random lyrics up. Ino, a young blue eyed, long blonde haired female, who was the distraction of the group, slid an empty beer bottle into the middle of the table. "Truth or dare." She stated simply, and she spun the bottle. It landed on Kiba, and he grinned devishly. "Dare." He said. All eyes were on him and Ino. She smirked, and brought her finger to her cheek tapping it. Kiba tilted his head, a little nervous at the smile playing on her lips. "Wear Akimaru's collar allllll night." Everyone chuckled a little, as he slipped the collar off of his dog, and onto himself. Kiba spun the bottle mumbling to himself. It landed on Sasuke, who tilted his head back, giving a quick "Truth." Kiba smirked widely, sending a look at Sakura. She glared him down as he asked, "How loud does Sakura...snore?" She looked a little relieved until Sasuke laughed. "Loud as hell." She elbowed him, everyone laughing. Sasuke spun the bottle, as it landed on Hinata. He looked at her, his face a little serious. Hinata's eyes connected with his and she whispered "Truth." Sasuke gave a small nod, sitting up, his hands on his knees. "What do you feel about the Kyuubi?" Naruto tensed, his face turning quickly to look at Sasuke. "Sasuke, what the hell?" Hinata held her hand up. "I don't feel anything about the Kyuubi." Naruto flinched, looking at her. His eyes started to glaze over to a red. "I feel for Naruto. I care for Naruto. That's it. The demon doesn't define him." She didn't blink, staring right into his eyes. Naruto was going to say something, when his eyes snapped into a deep red, and his hand grabbed the back of Hinata's neck. He growled, pulling her face close. The group was tense, they were unaware if Hinata had a plan or not, wanting to help her if necessary.

She gritted her teeth at the pain. "_**What would know about me, the Kyuubi, Hyuuga girl**_." Kyuubi had his eyes slit, claws out, digging into her petite neck. She grabbed his shirt. "N-Naruto, I know you can beat this. I know you are stronger then the Kyuubi." His grip tightened and she whimpered. Sasuke stood up, getting ready to jump in. "No!" Hinata stated. Sasuke paused. "Naruto needs to see how strong he is. That he can beat these demons on his own." Kyuubi growled at her suddenly. "**_Why are you helping him fight? He's weak_**."

"No he isn't!" She snapped. Blood started pouring from the back of her neck, onto her shoulder and collarbone. Kyuubi suddenly released her, shoving her off the couch. Kiba caught her, looking up to see Naruto struggling to gain control. Hinata looked up weakly at him. "You can do it Naruto." Naruto was clutching himself, doubled over, sweat started forming on his forehead. One eye was blood red, the other a bright blue. Hinata laid a hand on his back. "Naruto. The Kyuubi doesn't make you Naruto. Your laugh, and smile does. Your humor and natural born leadership. And I know that you can control this better then anyone." He looked at her, tears were forming in his eyes, and he let out a groan. Suddenly he buried his face in the cushion. Hinata watched, until he was no longer moving. She became nervous, rubbing his back. "Naruto?" Slowly, Naruto sat up. His eyes were blue, with a tint of red on the outside. He was panting a little. A grin formed on his face, as he looked hands. "I did it. I can switch into the Kyuubi without losing it." Hinata smiled, the blood loss getting to her, as she shut her eyes. In the distance she could hear Naruto calling her name.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata blocked the sunlight with the pillow. She was hung over, the back of her neck ached. She groaned peeking at the clock, and suddenly screamed hopping out of bed. The weekend was over, and her classes had started again. Naruto shot up beside her. "What!? What is it?!"

She hit him with the pillow. "I'M LATE." She quickly grabbed a shirt, and slid on a pair of jeans. Naruto rubbed his face, as Hinata slipped on her flats, and grabbed her back pack. "Late for what? And why are you taking my shirt? Did you need a ride?" She grabbed her bag and looked at him. "Class! We met at a COLLEGE, remember? Because it's clean. And yes grab a jacket and lets go!" He dragged himself out of the bed mumbling. He slid his feet into slippers and a jacket. Sasuke was already gone, and Hinata swore she was gonna kick him when she saw him. Naruto opened his car door for her, and jogged around to his side. He started her up, and they drove in silence. Naruto had one hand on hers, and she was rubbing circles on his palm with her thumb. He pulled up by the school, and got out to open the door for her. Hinata saw the people were just filing in, and she kissed Naruto on the cheek. He held onto her hand, looking her in the eyes. "If you feel like you're in trouble, I left a gun in your bag. You also have my number."

She stared at him. "There's no way I can bring a gun in there Naruto." His face didn't change. "Do it anyway. You're with me now, I'm sure rumors have flown around and you need to stay safe, got it?" She nodded, and he kissed her softly. She clutched the bag to herself, running into the school. She suddenly noticed raven black hair. She made her way over, and kicked him in the back of the leg. Sasuke nearly fell over and looked at her, busting out laughing. She looked horrible. Her hair was in a messy bun, bags under her eyes, Naruto's clothes on body. Hinata glared at him. "Sorry! You had a rough night, I thought I'd let you and Naruto sleep."

"That's nice but I can't miss class!" Sasuke chuckled. "Fine, fine, now I know." She walked with him to his locker. "You did good last night Hinata. Now that Naruto can control the Kyuubi, we have a lot of advantages against the Akatski." Hinata smiled, thinking about the night before. "I'm just glad Naruto was able to take over, and let Kyuubi know who owned who." Sasuke nodded. He waved at her good bye and Hinata started her day. 

* * *

Hinata's stomach was growling by the end of the day. She had skipped breakfast and now her stomach was letting her have it. So she had gotten lunch in the schools caf and was eating when someone sat down in front of her. She looked up at Pain, and didn't say anything. They stared at each other. "Yes?" She said quietly. Pain sighed and sat back. "Sorry for scaring you. Naruto was my target, and any lead I needed, I was willing to use. That's why I came here to apologize and hand you the information. Hopefully Naruto will be willing to work with us." Her mouth gaped open. "H-huh? I'm sorry Pain, Naruto hasn't discussed anything about information with me. But... I do accept the apology and hope any business you have with Naruto goes well! I'm glad we're friends!" She had a bright smile on her face. Pain looked awe struck. He'd hurt her, yet here she was, forgiving him like nothing happened. She was definitely something else.

"Hah! Pain she doesn't know anything, leave the idiot be." Lee-ann walked up to the table, arms crossed, staring at the girl. Hinata stood up slamming her hands down. "You!" Lee- ann was taken aback, but started laughing hysterically. " Oh my GOD are you trying to act tough?! Hahahaha."

Hinata pushed her. "You hurt him and then try to ruin something good for him!" Lee-ann flinched, suddenly grabbing the girls face and punching her. "Don't talk about Naruto-kun as if you knew him bitch." Hinata landed on the floor, rubbing her face. She had never been in a fight before but she wasn't about to let Lee-ann walk all over her. She got up, and punched Lee-ann, blood starting to drip from the blondes nose. Lee-ann staggered and grabbed Hinata by the hair, yanking her on the floor. Pain was trying to pull Lee-ann off. Lee-ann pulled a gun out of the waist of her skirt, and shot Pain in his leg. He fell over holding it tightly, and yelled out. Before Hinata could react her hand had reached into her bag, pulling out the hand gun Naruto had slipped in for her, and she shot Lee-ann. Her body slumped onto the edge of the table, and slid onto the floor. Hinata immediately dropped the gun, and was breathing heavy. She had just killed someone. She was panicking and stumbling to get up, Hinata grabbed her bag and ran. Pain tried to call to her, but she didn't hear him over the pounding of her ears. 

* * *

Hinata had finally stumbled across a bar. She was drinking, a million questions in her head. Her bag was clutched tightly to her chest, the vodka in her hand was shaking. She needed a place to sit, and a drink sounded fantastic to her. Some guys were looking at her, some with to much of her body on their minds. She took another sip. She was a lightweight and on her sixth cup. It had already flowed through her brain, and slowed down every cell she had to think. At first she was scared of being caught. Then she was scared of Naruto's reaction. Now she was just scared. She buried her face on the bar, sliding her full cup towards the bar tender. She mumbled for a water, and the guy happily obliged. He knew she couldn't handle another cup. A man was approaching her, starting to ask her for her name. She answered for him to go away and leave her alone. But he persisted, starting to run his hands up her back. She sat up, glaring daggers, and he gripped her arm. The bartender was just about to say something, when the bar door swung open, slamming into the wall. Hinata felt the man get dragged off her, and she turned her head to look at the commotion, that was almost long distance to her. When she did she was met with those ocean blue eyes. Tears sprang from hers uncontrollably, and she started to apologize. Naruto held her tightly in his arms. He helped her stand and go out to the car. Buckling her in, and getting in on the drivers side, they sat there in silence. She couldn't look at him. "I'm s-sorry Naruto. I don't k-know what to do. I k-killed her. I shot som-someone." Naruto put a reassuring hand on her head. "It's ok Hinata. Pain told me what happened. You were defending yourself. I'm not mad."

Hinata looked at him. "B-but...Lee-ann." Naruto stoked her hair softly. "Hinata. Lee-ann attacked you. You did what you had to, to survive. That's what we do everyday. I'm not saying I didn't care for Lee-ann, no. At one time I loved her. But she changed. And she became a little psychotic. She would fight with me over anything. She threatened me, and it killed me, but she cheated. So I left. And it broke her, that she didn't have someone to project her negativity on. And it took me a long time to find someone I actually wanted to be with Hinata. You don't have to worry. I love you."

Hinata wiped her eyes. "You can't say you love someone after four days Naruto..." She looked up at him. "And this doesn't change the fact that I've killed someone" A whole new wave of tears came pouring down. "what if the poli-"

Naruto gave her a gentle pat on the back, and laughed a bit. "Hinata, we're in a gang. We have connections in the police station. How else do you think we're not spending our days cooped up inside." He took her hand reassuringly. She gave a small smile and squeezed his. "Naruto, can we spend the rest of the day just laying down. Me and you. Please?"

Naruto nodded, pulling himself out of the paring lot, and driving them home. 

* * *

Naruto carried Hinata's sleeping body into the house. Sakura was helping Pain elevate his leg, and everyone stared at Naruto. They wanted to ask questions, but from the look in his eyes they knew better. He carried her upstairs laying her in his bed. Locking the door, he stripped down, grabbing some pajama pants, and laying her head onto his arm. He stayed up, watching her, making sure she was ok. He enjoyed her cute little noises she made, and the nuzzling with her nose against his warm chest. After some time, Naruto fell asleep, making sure he never let Hinata go.


End file.
